


Airport Shenanigans

by seonggyu



Series: A Little bit of Infinite [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonggyu/pseuds/seonggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she·nan·i·gans<br/>SHəˈnanəɡənz/<br/>noun: informal</p><p>secret or dishonest activity or maneuvering.</p><p> </p><p>by google</p><p>Sunggyu and Woohyun secretly being too obvious at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: im not confident with my english. im sorry for any mistakes.

INFINITE’s charismatic (hamster-like) leader, Kim Sunggyu got out of the van and like the usual he was first to step foot. Since he was the leader, he better had damn authority over the insane kids and partly, he sat on the passenger’s seat, so he had the more of the advantage. Either Dongwoo or Sungjong would come after him, followed by the manager and their luggage. The airport was, as always filled with buzzing confused tourists, busy businessmen catching the fastest flight to their trips and the only thing that destroys the stereotypical image of the area was a group of raging fangirls waiting for Infinite. Sunggyu scanned the crowd, looking for his fansite friends. He always tried memorizing their faces and sometimes even their names, sadly he couldn't, and all he could remember was smiling to a camera or ignoring it while trying to act cool. He praises Sungjong though; the little kid (not so little anymore) could recognize each and every single fansite masters he has. He could easily perform fanservice without even trying- like the stupid tree Sunggyu knows.  
Half of the members were present beside him; they were the ones who were with him during the car trip. The others were still probably five minutes behind due to traffic. Only Sungjong and Dongwoo were smiling happily and waving to the crowd. Sunggyu was getting anxious, as a leader he has memorized their schedule, he knew it by heart and just missing a second of their plans will bring a whole devastation to his day. Infinite can't risk getting late. They still need to practice before the main event in the evening. It would be embarrassing, especially in his part if they were ever last to arrive. 

 

“They are here” the new manager announced. He was hired a few months ago and he still needed to learn a lot from the senior managers but he was promising enough. The leader never felt so relieved after hearing the words coming from their manager hyung. Sunggyu looked over his shoulder and saw a black convertible exactly like theirs arriving. The first, who came out was Sungyeol, who sat in front. He was followed by Myungsoo. And by the visual entering the scene you could hear the faint screams of the fan inside the building. Woohyun and Hoya were next, both men who sat at the back portion. Sunggyu tried approaching Woohyun who was stretching his tired limbs. Sunggyu wanted to talk about today’s schedule. He passed by Sungyeol and Sungjong who were bribing Dongwoo and Hoya to exchange rooms with them when they arrive the hotel. Myungsoo was too busy tending to the fans, receiving gifts from those who were outside the glass door. Sunggyu was about to reach his destination when his body decided to betray him for the day.

“H-hyung” Woohyun said.

Sunggyu, being tired and clumsy that day tripped over the pavement. Luckily Woohyun was out of the yellow line; he easily grabbed both of Sunggyu’s arms and balanced him into place. Sunggyu, who was now ashamed, and hell does he hate it when he was acts dumb in front of their fans, specifically his. Ruled over by embarrassment, Sunggyu buried his face onto Woohyun’s chest. The younger man was shorter in height and he was standing five inches lower from the sidewalk, but Sunggyu did not care as he inched his face from the like of Woohyun’s (muscular, Sunggyu won’t admit that) chest, slowly inhaling the freshly sprayed cologne on Woohyun’s torso. It was one of the fansite noona’s gifts and wow does she know how to pick a scent. It made Woohyun a hundred times more attractive.

“Hyung what are you doing?” Woohyun asked, obviously worried from the leader’s action. Sunggyu didn't know what to answer but he simply tightened his grip on Woohyun’s leather jacket and squinted his eyes. Woohyun got the message. He knew Sunggyu hated public display of affection especially in a crowded place like the local airport, but this was an exception. The older man was at his weakest state, still probably sore from last night’s activities and he wanted nothing more but to sleep and snuggle into his boyfriend’s arms.  
Sunggyu looked up, now they were eye leveled. And even through the thick rim of the glasses’ lens, he could still see Woohyun’s mesmeric eyes, staring holes on his. Sunggyu looked away, a blush creeping on his face. Thankfully, he deciding to wear a black mask was a very good idea. Woohyun did not notice his little pink cheeks, however Woohyun knows his hyung was slightly uncomfortable with this and he enjoyed it. Sungjong was behind Sunggyu’s back, waiting for the manager’s signal to let them in. The departing route was fully crowded with fans and the police were still trying to cast them off. Flashes of cameras were everywhere and it was a normal sight for an idol with a very hectic schedule.

 

‘Welcome to my humble abode’ it’s what a person says, if they want to make their english complicated and a regular human confused, when showing a person’s home to another. It should be a simple, ‘Welcome to my home’ without any humble or an abode. This is what Sunggyu felt, the moment he tightened his grip and looked into Woohyun’s eyes, he made things too complicated. He knew, he couldn't let go so easily. It wasn't awkward if you put it in that state, it was just literally hard to let go, Sunggyu was captivated and so was Woohyun. They don’t even know how many seconds, minutes or even hours passed by, they were clueless. They were sure that the others were waiting for them to stop their little movie like scene. The fans were surely going to make a conspiracy out of all of this. They were witnessing the two vocals in their own little world again. They saw the famous fantasy couple, woogyu together, wishing they were real (Even though they are). Sunggyu and Woohyun both wanted to announce their relationship, the only thing stopping them was the possibility of having a horde of judging netizens, or disappointed fans. Even the threats of saesang might be possible. So being out of the dating radar wasn't much of an opinion, they really needed to keep their heads down and do fluffy fanservice as an excuse.

 

Howon was not one bit enjoying their little show and frowned, his brows creasing and his eyes clearly not amused by the two’s action. He slowly walked over to their side and quickly said. “Please don’t eye fuck each other” and made his way to Dongwoo’s side.

“Wha-” Woohyun paused.

Sunggyu’s more rational side woke up. They were outside, in public, exposed to hundreds of eyes and he could not risk being discovered, the company would sure hell punish them if they were caught in the act. He gently dropped both of his hands. Woohyun felt the other’s warm beautiful hands leave his body. Sunggyu walked away, wanting to approach one of the managers. Woohyun frowned, only quickly to be changed into a well known smile. His eyes traveled up, from Sunggyu's shoes, his very fine ass and lastly the walking figure slowly getting away from him. Woohyun immediately grabbed Sunggyu's hand, just in time, as Sungjong went in the automatic doors and the army of fans screaming went wild. It was a good enough distraction for as what Woohyun plans to do. The action made Sunggyu halt his tracks. Not daring to look back at the man behind him.

"Hyung, you know I love you, right?" Woohyun whispered out of the blue.

Sunggyu didn't answer. He was confused over Woohyun’s sudden confession, which was not rare by the way, it was just that they were outside, in public. He was now fighting Woohyun's hand off his wrist. If someone really catches them, it would be even more complicated. 

"Damn it kid, not now" he muttered. Woohyun slowly let go and Sunggyu stomped over to Sungyeol's side. Woohyun laughed really loud because of the leader’s in denial answer, while waving to one of his fansites. He jogged to Sunggyu's place and kept close, after the glass doors shut itself.

"You're not answering me hyung" Woohyun sung. He was teasing Sunggyu and in the mean time giving a whole lot of fanservice to the people around them. Sunggyu rolled his eyes, plugged his right ear piece and followed Sungyeol who was accepting gifts from the fans. The leader ignored the raging screams and kept his cool. He looked over to Dongwoo who, as always was happily playing with a stuffed pororo.  
"You don't need an answer" Sunggyu muttered, when they made a detour to load their luggage so it could be scanned. Woohyun smile when he saw the cameras flashed, while Sunggyu wore this serious authoritative face. That's bound to look awful when they release the previews on the social networking sites.

"Oh i really don't, your pulse tells it all." Woohyun continued. Sunggyu stopped his tracks; thankfully they were now in a secluded area with only guards and flight attendants around who were properly trained not to care about idols like Infinite. He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "Then why did you ask?"  
Woohyun did this stupid gesture, where he lifts both of his arms above his head and wiggles his stubby fingers. "Wasn't it obvious? It was to get your attention hyung. You know how much I love you~"

To the staffs' eyes they were just two idols, playing a game called acting stupid and still doing dumb fanservice, without even any fans. Meanwhile, in front of the members they were the two couples who can't get their hands off each other, that when you walk in to them, this was a firsthand experience by Lee Sungyeol, making out. They would only look at you and continue their little session even if you really need to use the bathroom and shit. It didn't end well in Sungyeol’s part.

"Shut up" Sunggyu pleaded.

Woohyun smiled as he gathered his bag. "Nah, you love it when I'm all greasy" he gave one last pat on Sunggyu's back (which meant, I’m sitting with you on the plane. No complains) and jogged to Myungsoo's direction to start a casual conversation about their drama schedules. Sunggyu sighed and was about to pick his belongings, when someone decided to waltz in and "You're bunking with Woohyun-hyung, hyung. I'm staying with sooyeol. Please don't make unnecessary noises in the hotel tonight!" Sungjong noted. He waved and continued walking, leaving Sunggyu alone. The eldest slapped his forehead, hard. He hissed, certainly regretting his idiotic action while continuing his walk. How could Sungjong even say that so casually? Sunggyu swore the kid had some issues ever since he entered his ‘second puberty’.

Sunggyu was about to follow the rest when he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He gestured one of the manager's to stop and wait, for he needed to use the bathroom. Some of the members heard his complains and laughed, joking about Sunggyu releasing his ‘children’ in a public toilet. Sungjong’s face was priceless when Sungyeol described how the process would go, making Sungjong slap the choding hard, on the arm. Sunggyu bitterly walked out, eager to release his ‘problem’

 

Sunggyu never felt so relieved in his life, well not until the next time his stomach starts to do some weird aerobics performance again. He flushed the toilet and was ready to unlock the cold metal door when he heard the familiar tune of his ring tone. He stuffed his hand in his jean's pocket and took out the expensive piece of technology. He opened it to check who bravely disturbed his peace.

_Oh._

It was Woohyun. Who else could it be? A nagging voice said in the back of his head. He contemplated whether to ignore it or be a good hyung (boyfriend) and read it. He decided to the first one but felt the guilt creeping in when he heard the flush.

"Fine" he huffed. He slid his fingers through the screen, opening the little white envelope.

_'Hyung hurry up!' sent by nam woohyun._

Sunggyu, for the nth time rolled his eyes when another text came in.

_We're almost boarding the plane. We're just waiting for yeol to buy his coffee and for you to finish your business._

Sunggyu was about to respond when he received the final messaged that stopped him from doing so.

_By the way I love you, and I know you feel the same way. Don't even try denying it. Sent by nam woohyun_

Sunggyu bit his lip, another blush creeping in. He groaned; gods know how much he loves Nam Woohyun. So freaking much it’s so funny and ridiculous; how everything started with a little childish rivalry and end up with a very secretive affair. He knows deep in his heart that Woohyun would do anything, anything just for Sunggyu, and Woohyun perfectly knows Sunggyu would do the same, no matter what. Even if the man himself ends up with an immedicable disease, he was sure they won't leave each other’s side.

Sunggyu left the men's comfort room and headed to their manager’s side, who was waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" The man beside him asked. Sunggyu was silent for a moment but answered. "Never better" he smiled. His manager raised an eyebrow, suspicious.  
"You're rarely this happy Gyu. What is going on?"

"Oh-" he paused, not knowing what to do or say.

_-Ah. I'm sorry Sungjong, your night won't be peaceful like you want it to be._ Sunggyu silently thought. 

"Nothing, I just realized I love a certain plant too much" he finally said, with a smile making his eyes disappear into two beautiful crescents.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILEEN!! hope you loved it. This was a bit late but nah- better late than never!!
> 
>  
> 
> istg, this story sucks, it didnt come out the way i wanted it to.


End file.
